1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the interlocking of translucent plastic blocks commonly used as decorative wall construction. More specifically this invention will assemble in a manner that permits a fenestration system or wall to be constructed in a multitude of configurations.
2. Description of Prior Art
Plastic blocks have been the construction industry for some time as a substitute for glass blocks. Prior art of previous plastic blocks is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,861 to Weiss and U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,925 to Carlson and Cadson.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,861 to Weiss discloses an interlocking translucent plastic modular blocks suitable as a replacement for glass blocks. These blocks have a retaining strip between the blocks that does not produce a desirable appearance of a conventional glass block wall.
U.S. Pat. No 4,891,925 to Carlson and Carlson also substitute plastic blocks as a substitute for glass blocks but they use separate clips to interlock each block. This has the disadvantage of difficult assembly since each block must be lined up before assembly of the unit.